Ciclo de la vida
by Lectora de Libros
Summary: - Mavis - comenzó Jonathan con tristeza - Soy un humano. No soy eterno. Mírame, sólo hemos estado casados cinco años y ya se nota la diferencia de edad. Tú puedes durar cientos de años pero los humanos sólo vivimos hasta los ochenta o noventa años. La respiración de Mavis se cortó - Jhonny...
**Okey, okey, lo reconozco, esta historia es DEMASIADO drámatica tomando en cuenta que la película es pura comedia.**

 **El personaje de Jhonny es increíblemente diferente en este fic porque yo pienso que hasta él se pondría triste y serio sabiendo que algún día él dejaría a su familia.**

 **Lamento mucho si el cambio de nombre de Jhonny/Jonathan les confunde, también me confunde a mi, pero los nombres simplemente fluyeron de esa manera.**

 **Soy consciente de que no mucha gente lee o escribe mucho sobre esta película y no tengo ningún problema si resulta que nadie lee éste fic. Es sólo que yo realmente amo esta película, y quería hacer mi propia historia, aún cuando es completamente diferente a la película.**

 **Y pues, como se les va a hacer de costumbre, me tengo que disculpar por mis faltas de ortografía. Soy un caso perdido en cuestión de ortografía.**

 **Disclaimer (o como se escriba): Hotel Transylvania no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

...

El camino de vuelta al hotel fue resonado por un silencio cómodo. Drácula hablaba en voz baja con Vlad mientras Mavis y Jonathan caminaban detrás de ellos con Dennis dormido plácidamente en los brazos de su padre.

Mavis le sonreía con cariño a su hijo antes de alzar la mirada a su esposo. Jonathan mantenía su mirada al frente. Su expresión era seria, casi pensativa, que en realidad resultaba ser algo graciosa por su rídiculo disfraz de vámpiro pero aún así fue suficiente como para preocupar a Mavis.

\- ¿Jhonny? - lo llamó en silencio - ¿Estás bien?

Jonathan la miró y le dio una sonrisa tan débil que ni siquiera le llego a los ojos - Por supuesto. No te preocupes.

\- No luces bien - contestó Mavis de inmediato - ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

\- Estoy bien, Mavis - respondió Jonathan con suavidad pero con firmeza.

Mavis volvió a abrir la boca con intensión de seguir insistiendo a que le contará que tenía pero decidió esperar hasta que estuvieran a solas, recordando que aún estaban rodeados de varias personas

Al llegar al hotel, Mavis agarró a Dennis de los brazos de Jonathan para que tuviera tiempo de quitarse el disfraz y se apresuró a arroparlo en su cama.

Dennis balbuceó un poco en su sueño, abriendo su boca ligeramente dejando ver sus pequeños colmillos por un corto momento. Mavis se rió entredientes con cariño e hizo lo mejor que pudo para hacer que su hijo se sintiera cómodo con la ropa que ya tenía, sabiendo que no habría caso tratar de despertarlo para que se pusiera su pijama. Dennis le había sacado su sueño profundo a Jonathan.

Al terminar, Mavis se fue a su habitación y se encontró con un Jonathan ya libre de esa horrible peluca, esos rídiculos colmillos falsos y de ese exagerado maquillaje en su cara. Vistiendo su cómoda pijama estaba completamente listo para irse a dormir. Pero no estaba durmiendo, estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, manteniendo la expresión pensativa que Mavis había notado desde hace rato.

\- Jhonny, no sé qué tienes pero no puedo ayudarte a menos que me digas lo que estás pensando - dijo Mavis caminando hacia él lentamente.

Jonathan brincó alto de la sorpresa ante la voz inesperada pero se relajó inmediatamente al ver a su esposa - Mavis, es en serio, no es nada.

Mavis sacudió la cabeza con fuerza - No, no es cierto - caminó hacia su cama y se sentó a su lado. Mirándolo hérida - ¿Por qué no quieres decirme lo que tienes?

La expresión de Jonathan se relajó ligeramente - Es que realmente no tengo nada, Mavis. Sólo estoy pensando.

\- Y.. ¿En qué estás pensando? - preguntó Mavis con insistencia.

Jonathan suspiró, separando su mirada de su esposa. Mavis vio como su esposo bajó la cabeza en silencio, con una expresión triste - Sólo estaba pensando en lo aliviado que estoy de saber que Dennis resultó ser vámpiro.

Mavis lo miró sorprendida - ¿Eso es todo? Tú no pareces estar brincando de alegría en este momento.

\- Bueno.. Es más un alivio que una alegría - razonó Jonathan en voz baja.

\- Jhonny.. - empezó Mavis en voz baja, no queriendo empezar una pelea pero realmente teniendo la necesidad de preguntar - ¿No querías que Dennis fuera vámpiro? ¿Querías que fuera un humano para que tuviera una vida normal?

\- ¡No! - contestó Jonathan de inmediato, mirándola con preocupación - ¡Por supuesto que no, Mavis! No me importa lo que sea Dennis. Lo amo de la misma manera. Es sólo que.. Cuando me dí cuenta de que Dennis es un vámpiro me dí cuenta de algo muy importante que no había pensado antes.. - Jonathan bajó su cabeza de nuevo, su voz desvaneciéndose de poco a poco hasta quedar en silencio.

Mavis se puso aún más ansiosa - ¿De qué cosa?

Jonathan la miró a los ojos y Mavis se quedó mirándolo muda. Los ojos de Jonathan brillaban con tristeza, su cara expresando ese mismo sentimientos a gritos - De que ahora que Dennis es vámpiro, tú nunca estarás sola.

Mavis lo miró confundida - ¿De qué hablas?

\- Mavis - comenzó Jonathan con tristeza - Soy un humano. No soy eterno. Mírame, sólo hemos estado casados cinco años y ya se nota la diferencia de edad. Tú puedes durar cientos de años pero los humanos sólo vivimos hasta los ochenta o noventa años.

La respiración de Mavis se cortó - Jhonny...

Jonathan asintió con tristeza - Mavis, no sé como nunca habíamos pensado en esto, pero soy un humano. Seguiré creciendo y creciendo hasta que tú termines estando casada con un anciano mientras que tú seguiras viéndote igual de joven y hermosa. No quiero que eso pase, pero lo que realmente me pone triste es saber que tú y Dennis me van a tener que ver morir-

\- Jonathan - lo cortó Mavis poniendo un dedo en su boca. Usando su nombre completo que sólo usaba cuando quería ser seria - Ni siquiera lo digas - dijo con voz ahogada y con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

Jonathan agarró suavemente la muñeca de Mavis y alejó el dedo de su boca con gentileza - Al menos ahora sé que no tendrás que pasar por esto sola, ahora que Dennis es vámpiro. Él estará a tu lado, y Drácula también. Podrás seguir adelante sin mi y estarás bien.. Tal vez incluso podrías volver a casarte..

\- Basta - lloró Mavis en voz baja - No hables de esa forma.

\- Es algo inevitable, Mavis. Es el ciclo de la vida. Algún día me voy a tener que morir. Teníamos que hablarlo tarde o temprano, y aunque duela, será mejor hablarlo temprano.

Mavis sacudió su cabeza con fiereza - No. No quiero hablar de esto - contestó contundentemente, levántandose de la cama y alejándose ligeramente.

\- Quiero que encuentres el amor de nuevo - dijo Jonathan, decidiendo ignorar el comentario de Mavis - No quiero que toda tu vida sea en base a Dennis. Él tarde o temprano crecerá y probablemente dejé el nido. Quiero que tengas tu propia vida y que seas feliz sin importar si eso significa que me tengas que olvidar.

\- Jhonny- lloró Mavis - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

\- Porque te amo - respondió Jonathan con fiereza. Levántandose de la cama y caminando hacia Mavis para quedar enfrente de ella - Porque no me importa lo que me pase. Yo quiero que tú seas feliz. Aún si no es conmigo.

\- El clic sólo sucede una vez en la vida - contestó Mavis con la voz ronca y sus ojos brillantes de lágrimas, poniendo una mano en la mejilla de Jonathan y acariciándolo con su pulgar - Y tú eres mi clic.

Eso hizo que los ojos de Jonathan también comenzarán a humedecerse - Mavis.. Tal vez no sea lo mismo. Pero se aprende a amar de diferentes formas. Serás feliz aún si no llegues a sentir lo mismo que sentiste conmigo.

\- Tú no lo entiendes - dijo Mavis en voz baja, apoyando su frente contra la de Jonathan - No quiero compartir todo lo que he compartido contigo con alguien más.

\- No quiero compartir mis labios - comenzó Mavis dándole un rápido beso tembloroso en los labios - No quiero compartir mi cuerpo - siguió dibujando sus cuerpos más cerca - No quiero compartir mi corazón - terminó agarrando la mano de Jonathan en su pecho, para que sintiera a su corazón latiendo - Porque todo esto es tuyo, Jonathan. Yo soy tuya. Me enamoré de ti en el momento en que te vi. No comencé a vivir hasta el momento en que te conocí. Moría cada día esperando por ti, encerrada en este hotel simplemente imaginando lo que sería el amor. Y ahora que lo encontré, y resulto ser mucho más de lo que jamás me hubiera imaginado, me dí cuenta de que esto es para siempre. No me importa si lo nuestro sólo duré una pequeña parte de mi vida. Apreciaré cada minuto de ella contigo.

Jonathan ya estaba llorando - Te amo, Mavis. Más que a nada. Lamento saber que algún día tendré que dejarte.

\- No pienses en eso. Concentrate en el ahora - lo besó con fuerza.

El beso siguió y siguió hasta que terminaron caminando a ciegas a su cama.

Mavis se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Jonathan y comenzarón a desahacerse de sus ropas rápidamente hasta que los dos estaban completamente desnudos.

Reanudaron el apasionado beso por un largo tiempo antes de que Mavis se separará en buscar de aliento - No vuelvas a pedirme que te olvide, Jonathan. No me importa si sólo nos quedan unos cinco minutos más juntos. Tú siempre serás mi clic. Y te prometo que te amaré por el resto de mi vida, aún cuando ya no estés conmigo - terminó con la voz quebrándose.

Jonathan la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Quédandose en silencio por unos minutos, pensando con cuidado en lo que podía decir - No puedo prometerte estar a tu lado durante el resto de tu vida - comenzó con su voz ronca - Pero sí puedo prometerte amarte durante el resto de la mía.

Mavis dejó salir un pequeño sollozo, apoyando sus frentes juntas de nuevo, dejando que sus lágrimas se mezclarán hasta que Jonathan volvió a juntar sus labios.

Hicieron el amor una y otra vez con lentitud. Tomándose su tiempo para memorizarse cada ruido, cada sensación y cada rincón de su cuerpo. Jurándose una y otra vez amarse para siempre.


End file.
